tears of an angel
by itachifemsasu
Summary: it's a story i came up with while listening to the song "tears of an angel" as the title goes. it's rated 'm' just to be safe...itaxfemsasu


_**hey there everyone!**_**this is a new fanfic i just came up with while i was listening to the song "tears of an angel" as the title says. the song is by RYANDAN. it doesnot belong to me!**

**for special awesome effects, i would suggest all the readers to play this song while you are reading this story... :P n please don't kill me.**

**please rate and review! i would be forever grateful! ( 'o')/**

**disclaimer: naruto doesnot belong to me. it belongs to masashi kishimoto. **

* * *

_**Cover my eyes,  
Cover my ears…**_

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. I don't think there is anything we can do to save her…" the doctor informed.

_**Tell me these words are a lie.**_

"No! Please! There must be _something_ you can do!" I asked desperation clear in my voice. "I can't lose her like this! She's my little sister…!" I choked out. These words have to be a lie… there must be something they can do to give her back a happy and long life.. Something _I_ can do to keep her beside me…

_**It can't be true  
That I'm losing you,  
The sun cannot fall from the sky…**_

"I'm afraid there's nothing more left for us to do. We have no idea exactly what she is suffering from. We have never had a case of an illness like this one before. Even then we have tried everything in our knowledge and power to find a cure for her… but…" the doctor casted a glance to the room where my sister, my precious angel, sat facing the window, her back towards us. My already shattered heart broke all over again in to even more tiny pieces than before. I couldn't bear it. My baby sister, the love of my life, my source of light in this dark world, was going to die in a time of few days… this world was only was only worth living because she existed in it. She was the one who showed how beautiful the world, the one who taught me how to love, laugh, care and every other emotion one can feel, she taught me that. I remembered the first time I had held her in my arms; she was just a tiny little bundle at that time. I remember the feelings that awoke within me that day, I became an older brother, one who promised himself that he would protect this precious little bundle at all cost. Yet looking at it now, I couldn't even do that. How pathetic! I can't even protect the person who gave meaning to my life… she is my sun, my source of life.. There's no me without her.

The doctor must have noticed my internal breakdown, because he put a hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort or condolence or to just tell me to give up on saving her; I don't know. I didn't need it because that would mean accepting the bitter reality. I didn't want to believe it! No! she isn't going to die… she can't…because sun can't just fall from the sky like that…..right?

"We don't know how long she has left. You should spend as much time as you can with her. That's all you, or anyone, can do right now." The doctor said and left. _'Stop saying that! Just stop saying that!'_ I shouted in my head. I don't need them to keep me reminding how useless I am! I know that already! I know that…..

_**Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel**_

Something wet slid down my face. I brought up my hand to my cheek and felt droplets continue falling on my finger tips. Tears…. What a useless thing. If only they had the power to save her life, to give my life to her, but they couldn't. So, they were useless indeed.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and composed myself. No use giving her more pain than she is already in, knowing my foolish little sister she would be hurt ten times more by just seeing me broken like this. I inhaled deeply to calm my wrecked nerves, and then releasing that breath, I opened the door to her room and entered.

_**Tears of angel~**_

"nii-san!" sasuke turned towards me with a smile that crushed me from inside with a force that I doubt I could recover from. Despite this, I tried returning her smiled and failing miserably. Sasuke frowned seeing my failed attempt at a smile, causing her bottom lip to stick out. The expression was soon replaced by a sad smile that reached her eyes and spoke "nii-san, if something is making you sad then I would prefer if you told me about it rather than faking a smile like that. That just makes me more sad you know…" her eyes lowered, "I love you nii-san!" she exclaimed looking back up at me' "so please, please trust me.." she was mumbling by the end of her sentence, her eyes casted at a side and her head lowered. Throughout her confession I felt both, happy and sad at the same time. Its like her words mended my broken heart and soul back together but the bitter truth came back with its vicious claws, shredding everything that was mended, back into a million pieces again. I went beside her bed and laid down on it, laying sasuke down beside me too. I encased her in my arms and put my chin on the top of her head. "forgive me, sasuke" I apologized, tightening my hold around her and putting my face down on her head, inhaling her scent, I mumbled "forgive me…"

_**Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river won't run to the sea**_

How I wished the time would just stop at this moment, where I had sasuke wrapped safely in my arms. Where I could feel her heart beating, and could feel her soft and steady breath on my neck. A time where I know she is alive…!

But the world is too cruel, and time, a heartless beast which keeps going on despite the devastation and pain it is bringing with it, how viciously the hands of the clock keep moving not caring for those who have little left to live and those who have little left to live for. Sasuke had fallen asleep but sleep was the farthest thing from my eyes. The only thing near them, infront of them, were the memories of a happy past, playing itself as if someone asked them to. Silent tears escaped my eyes again despite my efforts to hold them at bay. They flowed like water falling from a container which had holes pierced in it from every direction. I couldn't stop the tears even if I wanted to. They wouldn't stop. This was all too much!

_**I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye,  
I wont let you slip away from me…**_

'_O God! If you are listening to me then grant me a miracle! Please! Save my little angel!'_ I prayed with all of my might. I can't say goodbye, she is way too precious to me…

_**Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel…**_

I woke up next morning due to Sasuke squirming to try and get out my hold. She looked up at me when I kissed her head. "nii-san! Let go. I have to go use the bathroom.." she pouted, a light blush covering her cheeks. I smiled, for real this time. She was just too adorable. I loosened my hold enough to be able to place a kiss on her lips. Sasuke responded almost immediately, parting her lips open and inviting my tongue in her mouth. I licked her bottom lip and sucked on it and then darted my tongue forward in her hot cavern. Our tongues danced together in a dance of passion. The song of our love playing in our hearts, making it beat loudly against our chest….

_**So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday hope will grow**_

We drew back when the need to breath again overcame us, a string of saliva still connecting us.

"nii-san?" she asked when her breath was normal again. "What is it, imouto?" I asked stroking my thumb over her cheek. She looked so delicate. "I want to go to the Sakabi hills."I paused "why do you want to go there?" I asked gently. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know… I just want to go there. Please?" she pleaded. I sighed. There was no way I was going to turn her down but there was a nagging feeling in my heart which was telling me to just keep her here. "Please, nii-san?" sasuke pleaded again. I smiled down at her and nodded my head. She instantly beamed at that and hugged me and then saying 'I love you'.

I helped her to go to bathroom and then get dressed. She was getting weaker and weaker day by day….she couldn't walk anymore and had to use a wheelchair instead. We left the hospital after taking permission from the doctors, they didn't seem too happy about it though. It was a twenty minute walk from the hospital to Sakabi hills. We reached there by noon, although the weather was pretty nice over here. But then again, it always was. Me and sasuke had been coming here for as long as I can remember. This is the place where we confessed our love for each other too and made all kinds of promises.

"so what do you want to do, imouto?" I asked, after reminiscing. Sasuke just held her hands out slowly, motioning to be picked up. I was more than happy to oblige. I picked her up in my arms as gently as I could and sat down on the grass. She grabbed the front of my shirt and rested her head in the crook of my neck, sighing contently. Moments of peaceful silence stretched on, but were broken when sasuke spoke "is death scary, nii-san?" I froze and my eyes widened. My heart sank into the deepest level of despair.

_**I'm here, don't you fear  
Little one don't let go!**_

"sasuke…." I choked out, my voice almost lost, almost. I pulled her closer to me, "I don't know, imouto. But don't you fear little one! Nii-san won't let anything happen to you" I tried sounding reassuring, but it was difficult when I didn't believe these words either…. "I'm not scared" she replied, a smile on her lips as she looked up at me. "I was never scared. Because nii-san was always there for me! Because I know that nii-san will always protect me" she paused, as if gathering strength to speak. This time when she spoke her voice was quieter than before, "arigatou nii-san. Thanks for loving me, thanks for giving me all the happiness in this world, thanks for holding me whenever I had a nightmare. Thanks for always catching me when I fell down, thanks for everything." _'why is she saying all this?'_ I thought frantically, "sasuke, why are you-" I tried speaking, panic clear in my voice but was silenced by a finger on lips. Sasuke shook her head and smiled again "gomen nii-san for breaking our promise of staying together with you till we grow old. I'm really sorry"

_**Don't let go!**_

"no sasuke! No please don't!" I shouted, tears freely running down my face. Sasuke brought her hand to my face and wiped away my tears and then patted my head. It was what I used to do when sasuke would cry. "don't cry, nii-san. I'm here. I'll always be here and…I'll always…..love you…..please…don't..forget…that…." and with that she closed her eyes, the hand that was on my head dropped to her side and….her last breath came.

**_Cover my eyes_  
_Cover my ears_  
_Tell me these words are a lie_  
**

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
